A typical day not in the life of YuGi Oh!
by angel-the mistress of insanity
Summary: Inspired by our friend K.Y. I, Angel-honey, the young mistress of insanity (meaning Luna did most of the work and I get all the credit) decided to think crazy. So in the end the sane ppl who read this will be sane no longer and hyper ppl will B hyperer
1. Yugi's secret inderectly

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! CM But In do own Yugi's happy dance and you can't use it w/out my permission. Oh, you'll see.  
  
L.P=life points  
  
Hi. My name is Yugi and this. Is my story.  
  
Once I was dueling Kaiba and- as usual- I was winning 'yay' I think dully. Kaiba has 200 L.P. and I have 340 L.P.  
  
We have interrupted Yugi's thoughts for I visit to Yugi's mind.  
  
Um. Uh. **crickets in the background**. I AM A GUENIUS-HA!. Um...hi every1- out there- looking at my brain...he-he I'm just planning my next move- MWAHAHA- WHAT!?!?WHADYA MEAN I'M NOT THE EVIL TYPE!?!? WHY AM I THINKING THIS!?!? I mean- I mean- I'm not- NO- I SHOULD BE ON THE COVER OF MAGAZINES NOT KIABA! I'M HOTTER! I AM!!!!  
  
AND NOW BACK TO THE REAL STORY AND ALL IT'S GLORY.ALONG WITH MY INSANITY-  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!. **eats another pixie stix** (have you ever noticed how Pixie Stix are always associated with evil and insanity???)  
  
Hi again  
  
Kaiba: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Yugi: What is it now? Kaiba:3 Yugi: 3087?  
  
Kaiba: **groans  
  
Yugi: YAY! **does the happy dance** OH YEAH! I WON! GO ME, GO ME , GO, GO, GO ME!  
  
Kaiba: ok, ok you win, you know the way out. **falls down the steps** ow.  
  
Yugi: **leaves**  
  
Joey: **right outside the arena** Yo, Yug-good job.  
  
Yugi: Thanx Joey  
  
Tristan: **Next to Joey with a couple of bruises** YA! Wayda go!  
  
Tea: all with the power of friendship!!!!  
  
Tristan, Yugi, Joey: **sweatdrops** ¬_¬  
  
Tea: Waaaaaaaaaat?  
  
Joey: And the move you pulled was ultimate guenius!  
  
Tea: JOEY! That's not how friends are s'posed to act!!!!  
  
Tristan/Joey: **ignores her and continues to compliment Yugi**  
  
And that is a typical Friday afternoon in the life of Yugi Motou-ME!!!!!  
  
Next chappie: Monday!!!! C ya then! (the bruise thing is cuz him an Joey were fighting.the people that counted didn't get it every1 else is special-which is a good thing) 


	2. Monday morning and luna's imfamouse Mini...

Monday  
  
Yugi: **at the bus stop** ::yawn::  
  
Jou: **running up to him** yo, Yuge, it's times like these I realize how far away you are  
  
Yugi: **nods sleepily** yes, I know  
  
Jou: How!?  
  
Yugi: that's what you say every morning  
  
Jou: oh.  
  
Honda: ya dufus!  
  
Jou: HEY, who asked you?!?!?  
  
Honda: I did!  
  
Jou: huh?  
  
Honda: yup  
  
Jou: why I outta. **does what he outta**  
  
Yugi: -.-' **sweat drops and does a face-falter**  
  
Honda: **punches Jou in the face**  
  
Jou: **kicks jou in the err. unspeakables.*  
  
Honda: pain. Mommy. I want yoooooou, I wanna be just like you, I wanna walk like you, talk like you, do that funky thing you do. (Think Anthem/jungle book)  
  
Yugi+Jou: -.-'  
  
Honda: **finishes the song**  
  
Jou: MY TURN!!!!!... I took her out it was Friday night, I wore cologne to get the feeling right  
  
Honda+Yugi: -.-' Jou: Nobody likes you when you're 23 And are still more amused by TV shows What the hell is ADD? My friends say I should act my age What's my age again? What's my age again?  
  
Anzu: **running up** Karaoke again?  
  
Yugi+Honda: **nod w/ helpless looks on there faces**  
  
Anzu: **laughs**  
  
Luna: Hey you guys!! **stares at Jou before joining in**.That's about the time she broke up with me No one should take themselves so seriously With many years ahead to fall in line Why would you wish that on me? I never want to act my age What's my age again? What's my age again?  
  
Anzu, Yugi + Honda: -.-'  
  
Luna: **hugs Jou**  
  
Jou: hi-o Luna: **takes out her mini fridge**  
  
Luna + Jou: **start pigging out**  
  
Anzu, Yugi + Honda: -^.^-  
  
Bus: **pulls up**  
  
Luna: **puts away the fridge** k, c-ya! **goes 2 sit wit Kawaii Y. and Mokusei**  
  
Anzu, Yugi + Honda: -.-' What.just.happened? **all shrug in unison and board the bus**  
  
Jou: **finishes the lemon Pie he was eating before boarding the bus**  
  
A/N: AND THAT'S B4 THE BUS COMES!!! 


	3. evilyness

Lunarotimas: yes, I realize that I switch names I just write what ever I'm in the mood 4...  
  
Angel-honey (the young mistress of insanity): Joey-Jou  
  
Tristan-Honda  
  
Malik-Namu **giggles** (when the gang first meats him he attempts to win them over by being nice under this name)  
  
Marik-evil Marik  
  
Anzu/Tea are different ppl...I think that's it...  
  
Also I'm getting added under the name Ichigo  
  
Lunarotimas: If u find Ne mistak3s plz let us know.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!! We're on the 3rd chappie and only got 1 review which means we weren't even good enough 4 flames  
  
Both:**cries there eyes out**   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~   
  
Chappie 3:  
  
All: ...  
  
Joey: I'm hungry  
  
Luna: ya...(think Ed from Cowboy Bebop)  
  
All, except Joey and Luna: **jump about 2 ft in the air** WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!?  
  
Luna: my seat  
  
all: -.-'  
  
Luna: **whines** whaaaaaaat?!  
  
Yugi: Nothing, it's just that you seem like you pop up out of ...**Luna isn't there** nowhere?  
  
Luna: I do!  
  
all but Jou and Luna (again): **jump about 2 ft n the air(again)**  
  
Tea: Real friends don't do that! They stay in one place to not scare people!  
  
Every1: **stares at her** ... **all start talking at once**  
  
Yugi: no! She keeps Jou occupied like that!  
  
Tristan: YA! And she's the only worth while girl we know...besides Anzu...but Luna's better!!!  
  
Jou: And if she stops scaring people that would mean she'll have to stop bringing her mini-fridge...then who will be me girlfriend?!  
  
Tea: **covers herself with her hands**  
  
Malik (whose been sitting in the back): and she can kick-  
  
Marik (with him): some friggin' a-**gets hit by A-h(tymoi)** rm...I mean...but...YA! She kicks arm! **cough-cough**  
  
Tea: NOOOOOO! NON-FRIENDLINESS!!! **explodes**  
  
Tristan: KOOL! GIRLS PANTIES!!!!!!  
  
Luna: **glares as she cracks her knuckles**  
  
Tristan: heh heh **throws panties out the window** heh...see no harm done...heh...stop looking at me like that...**shrinks**  
  
Luna: **picks up Tristan - who is now about the size of a Barbie - and throws him out the window**  
  
Tristan: **becomes his real size on impact**  
  
Luna: **waves** bye, see you at schoool!  
  
Jou: **is already stuffing his face** mrf mmmmreft mfteknsmit llllmtttkinnnnsomn  
  
Luna: Oh, and Jou says to hitchhike, it's faster than walking! **waves smiling sweetly**  
  
Yugi: how do you do that?  
  
Luna: do what?  
  
All but Jou + Luna: understand him when his mouth's full  
  
Luna: I have experience  
  
Jou: I luv you **glomp**  
  
Ichigo: hi  
  
Luna: **boredly** why are you here?  
  
Ichigo: **sweat drops and scratches the back of her head (like they do when they're embarrassed or something)** I got on the wrong bus  
  
Luna: greeeeat  
  
Jou: Ichigo! **tackle-hugs Ichigo** It's so nice to see you again!  
  
Ichigo: YOU SAW ME LAST NIGHT!!!  
  
Luna: that was over a half an hour ago  
  
Ichigo: **blink**  
  
Yugi: Don't worry after you've know him long enough you'll figure it out  
  
Ichigo: I understand that but yesterday she said it's been over 2 hours...is it 2 hours or half an hour  
  
Luna: like he said  
  
both (Luna + Yugi): after you've known him long enough it'll make sense  
  
Jou (who had let go of Ichigo around '**blink** and gone back to the mini- fridge): **looks up** what?  
  
All: **stares at eachother**  
  
Luna: I luv u!!!! **glomps Ichigo**  
  
Ichigo: AHHHHH!!!!! SAVE ME!!!!!!  
  
Jou:**shrugs and goes back to his food**  
  
Yugi: you can stop now....wow  
  
Luna: **stops** I know, doesn't he just pack it away?  
  
Yugi: not that--how much food can you fit in there?  
  
Luna: enough to feed a baby whale  
  
Yugi and Ichigo: **blink**  
  
Luna: for a week...AHHHHHHHHH!!!! **clutches Jou's arm**  
  
Jou: ??!?! **looks up** oh, it's you, hi  
  
you: Hi, what's her problem  
  
Jou: **look's down at Luna** ... her brother don't like you...  
  
Hirutani (you): and her brother would be...  
  
Jou: **looks serious** Spiro  
  
Yugi: **in the background 4 sound effects** dun-nun-nun  
  
Jou: **back 2 normal...or weird how ever u wanna look at it** he's a pretty kool guy though...I mean, sure he's in jail but...  
  
Ichigo:?  
  
Luna: SPIRO WILL KICK YOUR ARM!!!!!!!!! YAA YOUR ARM!  
  
Ichigo: ^.^ **grin**  
  
Luna: **slowly turns to look at Ichigo with that freaky look thingy the anime characters look at ppl who are oblivous but act like they know what's going on...ya! T_T (kinda like that but to the side)** You don't know who Spiro is  
  
Ichigo: Who's Spiro?  
  
Jou: THE BEST GANG MEMBER EVER!!!!  
  
Ichigo:???  
  
Luna: total softy, had great morals, and was the only 7 year old to have people more than 3 times his age fear him. Was the leader of a gang at the age of 9. Protegy child.  
  
my first love **big dreamy eyes with hearts**  
  
Hirutani: but he was you brother!!!!  
  
Luna: not blood, idiot **hits Hirutani with an inflatable hammer of doom**  
  
Hirutani: ow...**walks off because the authoress' are getting sick of him**  
  
Jou: ooook then...**looks at the piece of pie in his hand** KEY LIME PIE!!!!  
  
bus: **stops**  
  
Pie: **1/2 way into Jou's mouth** yessssss!  
  
Jou: **stares at the piece of pie** darn. Honey. the pie's talking to me again.  
  
Luna: **looks over** oh, that's Freddy.  
  
Jou: **still staring at the pie** oh, sorry Fred. **sticks Fred back into the mini-fridge.**  
  
Luna:**stuffs her mini-fridge into her pockets (which remain flat)**  
  
Ichigo: **stares at Luna from the side with REALLY big eyes** can you walk me to school? **big puppy dawg eyes** pweeez?  
  
Luna: **grumble** fiiine. **grumble** honey my ::sarcastically:: dear beloved sister ::stops:: needs to be walked to school  
  
Ichigo: ^.^ **loops arms with Luna** YAY!!!! Now you get to meet all my friends and...  
  
Luna: **mouths** help me  
  
Jou: **laughs at Luna**  
  
Luna: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!  
  
Ichigo: and Chosei is from science and she- am I evil? **big puppy dawg eyes**  
  
Luna: not particularly- but those eyes are.  
  
Ichigo: Oh goody! I thought I was- **dark, evil, and quiet (evil combination)** and if I was I would squash you like a bug **averts eyes** if I could  
  
Luna: ok....maybe you are evil  
  
Ichigo: **humungo face making Luna about the size of a barbie** HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luna: **cleans out ears with her finger** ow... I...have...um...class.. ya.. class  
  
Ichigo: ok  
  
Luna: **runs off**  
  
Ichigo: ...wait a...YOUR SCHOOL STARTS AFTER MINE!!!!  
  
Luna: **keeps running** early class!!!  
  
Ichigo: **dark, evil, and quiet again** I will get revenge, yes, revenge **cute evil laugh**  
  
Surrounding students: **stare**  
  
Ichigo: What!? You've never seen a psychopath before!?  
  
Surrounding students: no  
  
Ichigo: Sadie hawkins dance, in my khaki panks, nuthin' better... (that song is 'Sadie Hawkins Dance' from Relient K) Hirutani is the gang leader dude in 'The Wild Gang' next-at school. one day should be about 3-9 chapters. we wanna do whole week. R&R or we won't write!!!!!! luv you.  
  
both: **peace signs**  
  
Luna: no, you're on the other side!  
  
A-H(TYMOI): **switches sides**  
  
^.^ ^^ ^^ ^.^ - before switch  
  
^.^ ^^ ^.^ ^^ - after switch   
  
any other typo's will be fixed when Luna thinks about it and is on her computer or the schools computer, thank you 


End file.
